<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out in the Cold by random_nerd_posts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586426">Out in the Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_nerd_posts/pseuds/random_nerd_posts'>random_nerd_posts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shot Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Mention of witch hunt, Prompt: Out in the Cold, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_nerd_posts/pseuds/random_nerd_posts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Locals stated that the girl didn’t look cold, nor scared, despite her small stature. And oddly enough, she clung to a rusty sickle.<br/>Foxen scoffed, “why is there no blood trail following you, sister dear?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shot Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prompt Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out in the Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cold made Foxen shiver. Not because she was actually freezing, but because it was instinct and a habit. A old, stupid habit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curse of being an elemental was you were immortal and you could wear whatever you wanted as the weather wasn’t an issue. Hence why Foxen was out here looking for a pale skinned, dark haired girl in a bikini. Her sister, the monster, Lillian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Locals stated that the girl didn’t look cold, nor scared, despite her small stature. And oddly enough, she clung to a rusty sickle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foxen scoffed, “why is there no blood trail following you, sister dear?” sighing as she continued while she lifted her hood over her pinned up synthetic hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was always when the cold weather hit when Foxen got the worst of humans. This particular event was when her sister pulled soldiers from the kingdom that was supposed to be Foxen’s and started a witch hunt. No one died, but Foxen found herself burning in her home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running out, the snow was falling heavily - just like now - but with much less wind, and she saw her sister standing there, her eyes showing her killing instinct, her lips curled in the tiniest bit upward. Foxen stared at Lillian before darting towards the sea, fire still burning her skin and clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foxen shook her head at the memory as she continued on, out in the cold, and into the mountains. Not a single body to bury in a poor excuse to apologize for her sister’s unknown rage.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>